Always Together
by love-kyuubi
Summary: My first Naruto story. Naruko (fem/Naruto) fallows the same lines as the Naruto story... hope you enjoy... sorry bad summary. rated M for a reason. Naruko X Kyuubi/Kurama
1. Chapter 1

**Always together by love-kyuubi**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I hope you enjoy.**

**Talking: **"Hello."

**Thinking:** '_Ummm... ok._'

**Kyuubi talk: "Stupid kit."**

**Kyuubi thinking: '**_**Silly girl.'**_

**Chapter 1**

It was raining as a five year old Naruko ran through the streets of Konoha. She was being chased by three villagers. She ran as fast as she could trying to lose them. She look a sharp right down an alley way, but she soon realized it was a mistake. It was a dead-end. Naruko turned around hoping that she had been far enough ahead of the villagers that she could quickly run back on to the street, but as she was about to move to the entrance of the alley the three villagers had caught up to her blocking the exit.

Villager one looked at her in hated disgust saying "We finally cornered you, you stupid demon bitch." They started walking closer, backing her against the back wall, trapping her. Naruko was panicking. Her sunny blonde pigtails whipped around her as she looked for a way out. As the villagers got closer, almost pinning her to the wall. Naruko desperately kicked against the wall trying the get passed. Villager three caught her by her short pigtails, holding her in place. She sneered at Naruko saying "Awe look, the little whore thinks she can run from us." Naruko silently whimpered from the pain of having her hair pulled. Villager two smiled cruelly at her pain. He laughed raising his hand up to strike her. She made a small sound as the hand came down across her face. Naruko felt blood trickle down her chin, they had split her bottom lip. She looked at the villagers around her and could see the pain she was about to receive from the two men and one woman. Naruko closed her eyes and escaped into her mind. She sat in the small meadow talking to a few stuffed animals about the weather and her day, as the villagers outside her mind slapped, hit, clawed, and cut her body.

After a few hours Naruko laid there in a puddle of blood and mud cut, bruised, clothes tore and stained with her blood. The rain got a little heavier as if trying to wash her clean. The villagers were still there, standing around her tired but proud of what they have done to her. Villager three leaned down next to her chuckling saying "She hasn't made a sound or move to stop us. The demon knows she deserves this. Don't you bitch?" Naruko didn't say anything just laid there. The villager was getting a little mad. He hit her saying "Hey, you fucking garbage I'm talking to you!" He lifted his hand to strike her again but villager one caught his hand. He had a horrible glint in his eyes saying "Stop, I have a better idea, and she'll never forget her place and what she is." He pulled out a knife and knelt down adjusting her clothes. He started cutting into just below her left hip. The pain pulled Naruko from her mind and she screamed and cried. She tried to get away but the other villagers held her in place. After an excruciating long hour they stopped. She was lying silently crying as they stood up and looked down at her. They smiled and laughed about what they had done to her.

"Hey, what are you three doing?" someone yelled from the rooftop above. The villagers ran out of the alley hoping they wouldn't get caught. A silver haired ninja with anbu mask on dropped down from the roof. He looked at her and then the retreating villagers, then back at her. He knelt down and with a puff of smoke their was a pug in front of him wearing a ninja headband. The silver haired anbu said something and then the dog ran off. The anbu looked at Naruko and said "Stay still, someone will be here soon to help you." then he ran after the run away villagers. As soon as he was out of sight she slowly got up slightly whimpering from the pain and started limping home. '_Sorry mister anbu but I'd rather go home then to the hospital. Plus I don't want to have to deal with Gramps trying to put ninjas on nanny duty over me._'

As Naruko limped into her apartment she went into her kitchen and boiled water while finding her favorite ramen. She poured the hot water into the ramen bowl to steam. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the bath. She removed her dirty torn clothes and threw them away. She slowly slipped into the warm water hissing as it washed over her injuries. She sat there in the water relaxing her sore body, then she started crying. She cried till the water cooled. She shivered washing the mud and blood off her. She scrubbed and scrubbed till her skin was a tender pink. She got out of the bath and dried off. She looked at herself in the mirror wondering why the village hated her. Naruko was about three foot five inches tall, her hair blonde hair was down and brushing the top of her shoulders, her cerulean blue eyes looked sad and empty, her body was a bit slimmer then most children, her sun-kissed skin was usually smooth and clean besides her six whisker marks on her face was now bruised, cut, and angry looking. She looked to where the villager had cut her.

Under Naruko's hip was a crudely drawn fox cut deeply into her. She wiped tears from her eyes and grabbed the first aid kit and patched herself up a best she could. She went into her room and put on her underwear and a over sized adult white shirt with small red and orange swirls on it. Naruko walked back into the kitchen and ate her dinner. Her stomach ached but she ate it all. She went around her apartment making sure all the widows and doors were locked and turned off all the lights. She crawled into her bed and her thin cover up over her head whimpering and shivering at the cold October night. She laid there crying, wishing that someone was there to hold her and tell her it'd be okay. She slowly fell asleep.

Naruko was in her happy meadow. It had beautiful green grass everywhere, all kinds of colorful flowers dotted the area, a few tall climbable trees, a few stuffed animals, and a small pond. She was sitting next to the pond with a couple of stuffed animals watching blue butterflies float on the lazy breeze. Her attention drifted to the biggest tree when she noticed an old door next to it. She got up and brushed off her pretty white dress with small orange flowers at the hem. she walked to it and slowly opened it. Naruko walked out into the dark hall leaving the door opened behind her. She walked down the hall humming, unafraid cause she knew it was her own mind. As she walked for about fifteen minutes she came across a door.

Naruko peeked in and saw a big library, she walked in and looked into a book. It seemed like the books held here were memories. '_Hmm, I'll come back here later and look through these._' She put the book down and walked out to the hall. After ten minutes of walking she came to the end of the hall and found a staircase. Naruko walked and walked down the stairs, it getting darker and darker. She finally got to the bottom after thirty minutes. She stood there in three inches of water letting here eyes adjust to the darkness. Naruko sighed at seeing another hall but this one curved at the end where she saw lights. She walked down the hall towards the lights. She walked into a giant room that had red wooden bars and a big gated door with lit lanterns here and there. "Wow!" gasped Naruko. She walked up to the bars and toughed them. She felt the power in them and pulled her hand back quickly.

She heard a growl and looked passed the bars and up at the huge reddish orange fox, with nine long tails, and red slit eyes. Naruko gasped at the growling fox that appeared out of nowhere. She was wide eyed looking up at him, mouth slightly open. She pointed at him then yelled with glee "Kitty!" The Kyuubi almost fell over. **"I am not a damn cat! I am a fox, you little brat!" **Kyuubi growled. Naruko gasped and covered her ears yelling "That's a bad word!" The fox inwardly laughed. **"Yes, damn is a bad word, and so is hell, shit, fuck, and cu-" **Naruko stomped her feet angrily, splashing water. "Stop it. No more bad words! This is my mind Kitty, and I will not have them said in it." cried Naruko. The Kyuubi's eye twitched at the high pitch yell. **"I am a FOX not a stupid cat." **Kyuubi said annoyed. She looked up at him and tilted her head. **'**_**She looks a little cute, like a lost kit... What the hell am I thinking! I hate people, especially children. Grrrr I gotta get my head together.**_**'** Naruko sighed saying "If you say so but you look like a cat, Kitty." Kyuubi's ears lowered and he growled **"Why are you here brat?"** She looked at him like he was stupid. "Umm... It's my mind stupid Kitty. Why are you here?" She looked up at him waiting for his answer.

Kyuubi was started to get ticked off. **"I'm here cause it's my prison, so leave me be Kit."** The huge fox turned away from her and laid down, signaling the end of the conversation. After a few minutes he didn't her anything and thought she had left. He had started getting comfy so he could sleep, when he felt something touch one of his tails. "Wow, Kitty you're really soft." Naruko said in delight. Kyuubi swiftly turned around and snapped at her, making her squeak and fell back on her butt. **"If you put your hand through those bars again Kit, and I'll bite it off. Now leave me alone to my solitude." **said the angry fox. Naruko stood up with teary eyes and walked out. Kyuubi waited making sure she was gone before he set his head back down to sleep. **'**_**Finally, maybe now she'll leave me alone so I can sleep and plan a way out of here.**_**' **

Forty minutes later he was almost asleep when he heard splashes coming back to his cell. Kyuubi opened his eyes slightly and watched her walk up to his cell. "Here Kitty, since you say you're a fox I brought you my fox, Kitsu, so you won't get lonely, but I'll want her back. So don't be mean to her and hurt her... You may be mean but you're not as mean and hateful as the villagers. Plus I think your mean cause you're lonely, so that's why I'm letting you barrow her." said the small girl softly. Naruko went to set the fox down then remembered the water. She looked around for something to set the toy on finding nothing. She sighed and wrinkled her nose concentrating. A small table slowly rose out of the floor in his cell. Naruko set the toy on the table and looked over at him.

She frowned seeing the fox laying in the water. She scrunched up her face and a platform rose in the back corner of the cell. When it reached an inch above the water then a giant plush red pillow came out of the platform to rest. Naruko let out a big sigh and fell back on her butt breathing hard. Kyuubi looked over at the big pillow then at her. **'**_**Well that makes it a little harder to hate her, but why'd she do that? I'm a prisoner.**_**'** The fox looked at her then saw her dream body waver a little and saw a purple colored little girl shivering, but it was only a flash, then the smoothed skinned happy little girl was back. Kyuubi focused on her harder to see passed her dream-self and saw she was bruised, cut, and cold. **'**_**Grrrr those villagers are beating my container...I have to calm myself cause I can't do anything till she calls on my power, and only then she has to draw on it enough to lose control.**_**'** Naruko slowly got up and left, softly saying "Good night Kitty." Naruko got back to her room shutting the door and not noticing the old door vanish as she ran after butterflies.

Kyuubi waited making sure she wasn't coming back. He slowly got up and walked to the toy ox on the table. The fox had red fur, with a white on its chest and the tip of it's tail, it's ears and feet were black, with amber eyes, and a baby's breath and buttercup flower collar. He looked to his own body and tails that was a solid reddish orange. **'**_**If she thinks all foxes looked like this one, now i know why she thinks I'm a cat.**_**'** He sighed and nipped the toy's tail softly and carried it to the huge pillow, using his chakra to dry his fur as he laid on the pillow. Kyuubi sighed again at how comfy it was and laid the toy next to him on the pillow, laying eight tails around him and the toy. His ninth tail he let dip into the water so his chakra could seep out into her body to heal and warm her as he slept. **'**_**It's all I can do for now Kit.**_**'**

Outside Naruko's body a silver haired anbu was about to pick Naruko up to take to the hospital when he seen her body glow slightly and her wounds heal. He sighed and was about to leave when he noticed how thin her blanket was. He took out a scroll and unsealed his winter traveling blanket and spread it over her, then left her there.

**Hey lovely peoples! I hope you all enjoyed this so far. I know some of you are mad that Kakashi just left her their but what i didn't know how to write in was that Kakashi had just came back from a mission and was low on chakra. So He did what he could, (he honestly didn't think she could move, plus the ally was pretty hidden) plus he was super mad at the villagers and wanted to catch them himself. Lets just say in his report they resisted arrest and he had them sent to Ibiki. Went through and fixed some of my mistakes. It'll take a week or two for me to post. So please review I'd love to here ya'lls opinion. Please don't be cruel. Thank you for reading! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Always together by love-kyuubi**

**Hey guys I'm sorry this is late but my cousin from texas came in, then my sister from north carolina came in, went on a trip to go see my step brother, I lost my book of story ideas, but I found my book. so please forgive me!? Remember I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I hope you enjoy.**

**Talking: **"Sup."

**Thinking:** '_Whatever.._'

**Kyuubi talk: "None of your business."**

**Kyuubi thinking: '**_**So annoying.'**_

**CHAPTER 2**

A twelve year old Naruko was standing at the Konoha gate waiting team to show up for their C rank mission. She sighed and her mind started to wander. She was think over the past month. She had failed and passed her genin exam, she found out she was the container for the Kyuubi, she had accidentally had her first kiss with Sasuke, she was put into team seven, which consisted of her, Sasuke Uchiha (he was cute with his dark hair, dark eyes, and good looks, but he was always grumpy, emo, and full of himself all the time that it made him unappealing to her), Sakura Haruno (she was a cute pinkette with green eyes, and Naruko wanted to be friends with her, but she was so far up Sasuke's ass that she didn't care to know anyone but him), a Kakashi Hatake their sensei (as far as she could tell [which wasn't a lot] that he was handsome under his mask, but he was such a sarcastic pervert that it ruined it). Naruko still remembered the test he had put them through. They had passed but she didn't think she could forgive Kakashi sensei for his thousand years of death jutsu or trust him for that matter.

Naruko sighed and took out a kunai. She looked at reflection in it. She saw her cerulean blue eyes shining with excitement, her whisker marks that were stark against her cheeks, then she saw her short messy blonde hair, and sighed. She still hated that she had to pretend to be a boy. Her male body was five-foot-two, and was muscular with a bit of baby fat. She still moved so awkwardly in that form. Her female body was smaller at four-foot-eleven, her hair was brushing her collarbone, she had a lean body, B almost C cup breasts, and wider thought back to when she had first got the seal.

**Flashback**

She had been seven and had been called to the Hokage's office. She had sat in a big comfy chair in front of Sarutobi's desk waiting form him to talk to her. He had sighed and said "I heard you were attacked again the other day." She had fidgeted in her seat saying "Uh... Yeah, but I'm OK. The villagers didn't hurt me that badly." The old Hokage looked at her angerly. "Naruko, the only reason they didn't hurt you that badly is cause my anbu checked the ally and saved you. Those drunk men could have severely hurt and scarred you for life." The old man looked very angry and desperate. "Naru, please let me have one of my anbu watch you? I don't want you too get hurt." he said sadly. Naruko bristled and stood up saying "No, I will not have someone watching me be a burden on them. The villagers will hate them for protecting me, and in turn they will hate you. They'll vote to force you into retirement, and then who keep the villagers from actually killing me?" The Hokage sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Naru, since you won't take my help I have another proposition for you. You will have a seal put on you to hide you're a girl. Your body will appear to be a boys in every way. No jutsu, ninjutsu, or kekkei genkai won't be able to tell that you are anything but a boy, and since no one really knows that your a girl but me and a few of my anbu, plus the fact you are a such a tomboy that people think your a boy anyway." Sarutobi smiled with humor but Naruko was mad. "So you want me to be a boy! No I'm a girl! How am I suppose to someday find a guy to like me enough to have a family with if the whole village thinks I'm a guy? So no I won't do it!" she yelled. The Hokage had a hard look on his face.

That day had been spent with him yelling at her and explaining she could one day drop the seal once she was strong enough to protect herself from horrible men. After that he had called Anko in to explain what could happen to a little girl if another drunken mob of men got a hold of her. To say the least it had scared her enough to say yes. "Fine, but I have a secret friend that already knows I'm a girl. He is a great secret keeper even though he doesn't seem like it," Naruko smile as the old man's eye twitched. "Well, Naru, if you say he is then that's okay, but may I have your friends name so I know who to question if your secret gets out, and no I'm not going to hurt him so stop looking at me like that. I just want to talk to them." he said smiling.

She didn't look convinced but she trusted the old guy. "His name is Rock Lee, and if you hurt Big Brother Lee I won't forgive you." She said pointing at him ominously. The Hokage was a bit surprised at the name but smiled at the thought of the kind hearted boy being her friend. "I promise on my title as Hokage that I will not hurt him. Now Angel lets start on putting this seal on you." Naruko smiled at the endearment. The Hokage stood up and walked toward her saying "I'm going to put you to sleep so you won't feel the pain of the long term seal being put on you. Okay Angel?" She nodded and said "Okay Gramps I trust you." The Hokage smiled and laid his hand on her forehead. His hand felt lovely as she started dosing off. Right before her eyes closed she saw a blurry white haired ninja walk in.

**~time lapse~**

When Naruko woke up her inner left thigh was stinging. She raised up and lifted her shorts leg up to see delicate design on her thigh. She winced at how red and sore her skin was. She looked at her body but nothing had changed. She looked around the empty room, and was about to get up when the door opened and Sarutobi walked in. He smiled at her as she asked "How come I'm not a boy?" The Hokage laughed saying "That's because I had it made so you could control the change. All you have to do is add a small amount of your own chakra to the seal. So now you can be a boy out in public but a girl in private, you're also going to have to train your male and female body since you want to be a ninja. I will a sign a training field for you to use privately. Just remember to tell Anko so she can put up a quick barrier around it for safety." Naruko nodded and pushed a bit of her chakra into the seal. She felt herself heat up, then the heat settled over her. She stood up and walked over to the mirror in the corner.

Naruko looked at herself wide eyed. Her boy self was seven inches taller, her hair was the same color but it was a lot shorter, her eyes were the same color, her whiskers were still there, but her jawline was broader. She lifted her shirt up and saw the slight muscle that she didn't have before, and her wide hips were now narrow. Naruko took a deep breath and pulled her pants out to look inside them. She eeped and blushed madly. She looked to the old man in distress asking "Gramps, how am I suppose to pee with this thing?" The Hokage's eyes widened. then he started laughing saying "I'm sorry Angel but I'm afraid I can't help you their. all I can say is point and aim." Naruko pouted but nodded. Then Naruko came up with the sexy jutsu just in case her seal slipped.

**End Flashback**

She had been so lost in the memory that she hadn't noticed Sasuke walk up and wait with her just a few feet away. Until Sakura ran up them saying "Hello Sasuke, did you sleep well? Oh hi naruto." Naruko jumped at the sound of her voice and then noticed both of them there. "Hi Sakura, Sasuke. Excited for our first real mission?" Sakura ignored her and started talking to Sasuke about how excited she was about having a class C mission, how happy she was on going on a mission with him, how awesome he was, and how she wanted him to bend her over so she could have his kids (not really, but it was totally obvious). Naruko rolled her eyes watching the poor girl strive for Sasuke's attention even though he was ignoring her completely.

Over the next thirty minutes Naruko tried to talk to Sakura but she ignored her. Kakashi finally showed up with the old man (Tazuna). Naruko looked at Tazuna as Kakashi was giving them an excuse as to why he was late. Tazuna still looked a bit worried about having them on his mission. Naruko smiled at him and said "Don't worry old man, cause I the future Hokage will get you safely to the land of waves." Tazuna looked shocked and then mad. Sakura hit her saying "Naruko you idiot! You don't talk to the client like that. Please sir, forgive his fool for his carelessness." Sakura bowed pushing Naruko's head down with her.

Kakashi sweat dropped at the scene in front of him. Tazuna just sighed ans nodded. "alright team it's time to head out. Naruto, Sasuke you two take each side of Tazuna, Sakura you're in the back, and I'll be in the front. Got it? Good." The genin hurriedly got in place and headed out.

**~TIME LAPSE~**

Naruko got in bed and started thinking about her hard mission. The mission had been challenging. First two ninjas jumped out of a puddle and attacked, the battle went OK but Naruko got a little hurt, then they were ambushed by Zabuza. They were a bit roughed up but they made it to the land of waves village. Kakashi had to be put on bed rest from using his sharingan, but went he got a bit better he taught them how to walk up a tree. Sakura had done it first, then Sasuke later that night, finally Naruko did it later that morning. She had fallen asleep on the ground after from chakra exhaustion. She had been woken by a pretty boy named Haku. A week later Kakashi was better and him, Sasuke, and Sakura were watching the bridge being finished when Zabuza and an anbu boy showed up.(Naruko had been with

Tazuna's family.)

Kakashi was fighting Zabuza, Sasuke fighting the anbu boy in an ice prison, and Sakura was protecting Tazuna. Half way through the battle Naruko showed up to help Sasuke after saving Tazuna's family from some hired thugs. Sasuke saved her then passed out. (She thought he was dead.) Naruko had lost it and pulled on a different chakra from herself. She moved faster and hit harder. She was beating the ice anbu. Then his mask broke and she saw it was Haku. She stopped stunned. Haku saw this and was about to attack her when they heard Kakashi's chidori. They saw him running toward a trapped Zabuza to shove it through his heart.

Haku used one of his ice mirrors to get in front of Zabuza taking the blow. It was the first time Naruko saw someone die. Her blood ran cold, her heart stopped, even her chakra stopped flowing from shock. For a few seconds her seals stopped working showing the world the girl she was. No one notice cause everyone was either passed out or watching the horrific scene, everyone but Haku. He saw her with a shocked look. As he fell she realized she wasn't hidden she hurriedly activated her seal before anyone saw. Then the mob boss showed up and Zabuza kinda freaked and killed the mob boss. After that they had left and came home.

Naruko kept thinking over and over again about that strange chakra that had filled her body. She wish she knew where that chakra came from. It had scared her with its power, but it had been felt kind to her. Naruko wanted answers but she didn't know who to talk to. She had fallen asleep thinking about that. She was in her dream meadow laying on her giant orange pillow (she had added it a few years ago) watching the small animals play in the flowers (they use to be her stuffed toys but her imagination had grew). She was silently humming smiling softly when she saw an old door that hadn't been there before. She got up and smoothed out her white sundress, and straightened the orange bow that held her hair up. She walked over to the door and opened it.

She had a vague memory of the dark hallway and started walking down it. She had been walking down the hall for about fifteen minutes humming to herself when she came upon a door. Naruko peeked into the room and saw a big library. She walked in and picked up a book and started reading. She 'hmmm'ed as she realized she was reading her memory of the mission she was just on. She skipped to the part were the strange chakra had took over her body. She read though it a few times and figured that the power she had felt was deeper with in her. Naruko shut the book and set it back were she found it(no need to mix up her memories). She left her library to look deeper into herself. About ten minutes later she found a stair case. She started walking down it humming the tune from earlier.

Thirty minutes later she it the wet pitch black bottom. _'Why do I have a long stair case in here?' _Her eyes adjusted quickly and started waking down the curved hallway. Naruko came into a huge room lit with lanterns. The room was divided by red wooden bars. She walked over to the bars to peer into the darkness behind them. All of a sudden there was a huge red eye staring straight at her. She squeaked and steeped a few feet back. A giant reddish orange fox appeared with nine tails. **"Why are you here brat? And I swear if you call me kitty again I'm going to skin you."** The Kyuubi said with a growl. _'Why would I do that. That's weird.' _Naruko looked puzzled but just shook her head saying "So you're the Kyuubi? Hm, So was that you that was that strange chakra I used?" The Kyuubi just nodded and said **"You're welcome brat."** Naruko huffed and said "I am not a brat. I'm a young lady." _'At least that's what Gramps has told me.'_

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned slightly away from him. Her dress swayed a little when she moved making him notice how she looked. _**'Wow she looks pretty, and that bow, it's just as adorable as her. She reminds me of angel in that white dress. WAIT, what did I just say? No, No I didn't just think that. Uh-uh nope not me'**_ He shook his head and said **"What do you want brat?" **Naruko just huffed and rested her hands on her hips. "Nothing I was just exploring my mind and body." She said and then blushed and what it sounded like. _'Oh god, what did I just say? Stupid stupid stupid!'_ The Kyuubi raised his eyebrow and said **"Well if you're doing that be my guest but don't expect me to help" **_**'Like you wouldn't help her with it. Shut up no I wouldn't. I seen you looking at her lady parts. No I wasn't and plus even if I did She Is Twelve! So NO TOUCHING!'**_

Naruko growled and said "That's not what I meant you old pervert." Kyuubi laughed at her and she just sighed and looked anywhere but at him. _'Wow, it's really empty in here.'_ She looked up at the fox and said "What do you do in here anyway?" He just tilted his head slightly saying **"I sleep or just watch your life."** Naruko's eye twitched and she 'hmm'ed thinking. _'I gotta think of something to do so he doesn't watch my life, cause my life is my own and don't want to feel judged by him. Hmm-mm what do foxes like?'_ Naruko looked around and notice that for his size their really wasn't much room. She closed her eyes and focused on making the cell bigger.

Kyuubi sat there watching her. _**'What is she doing? Why'd she close her eyes, did I give her a head ache? Good cause now she'll leave. She is so annoying with her attitude, her musical voice, her beautiful eyes, that cute little crinkle in her nose when she'd thinking, her - Wait wait wait wait wait - What!? I don't like that. Nope. Liar. Okay okay, I admit she's a cute little girl, but that's it.' **_The room start to shake then stopped. The fox looked behind him and seen his cell was considerably bigger. Naruko then thought of a fox den and a rubber ball. When she was done she sighed and smiled up at the fox. Kyuubi just raised an eyebrow at her and **"Hn." **_**'OH that smile, it's like a bright beautiful light that I could get addicted to it. What's wrong with me! I'm suppose to be full of hate not all happy cause some girl smiles at me, no matter how cute.'**_

Naruko's smile fell then huffed. "Well, you're welcome OLD man, but whatever I'm tired and I'm leaving." She said as she walked out in a huff. The Kyuubi felt like whining for no reason. _**'Get a hold of yourself. She is just some girl I'm stuck in...'**_ Sweat drop _**'Okay poor choice of words, but still I don't need to feel sad. I just need to push these stupid feelings down and ignore them.' **_Kyuubi sighed and walked over to his giant pillow and dragged it into the den. He lifted the toy fox off of it and laid down with the small toy laying against him. _**'Well some of it can come through but that's it.'**_ The Kyuubi closed his eyes and snuggled into the pillow with the toy.

**Hey guys I'm so so so sorry I didn't update sooner but things came up but it's done so please review. So I hope you liked this.**

**3 =^.^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Always together by love-kyuubi**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I hope you enjoy.**

**Talking: **"Hi."

**Talking in head:**_"Hi!"_

**Thinking: **'_Kinda cute._'

**Kyuubi talk: "Hello."**

**Kyuubi thinking: '**_**Beautiful.'**_

**Chapter 3**

Naruko woke up with a groan. She pulled the pillow off her head and stared at the ceiling thinking over he past six years of her life. The chunin exams had been tough but she had mad a few friends(plus a little crush on Gaara), but the death of the third had been hard. Then she and master Jiraiya (which she found out is the one that put the seal on her) had went in search of Tsunade for her to be the fifth Hokage (also Tsunade found out as soon as she became the Hokage, with her being a Hokage secret.). Then the Akatsuki came for her, and Sasuke left. Then she had went on a training journey with Jiraiya for three years learning a few jutsus (which she enjoyed be able to be a girl for a while), how to control the Kyuubi chakra (which went badly), and learning all about seals(it is her family heritage. plus now she can change her own seal if she wanted to.).

When she had come back she won the bell test with Sakura (Sakura was now one of her best friends now), and saved Gaara from the Akatsuki (she still felt butterflies around him but figured it had something to do with his hair and cold disposition. He had found out she was a girl when he had seen her younger self when reviving him... in private he calls her little sister like Lee does.). She had found Sasuke several times, had gotten a new rude team mate named Sai, and defeated a few Akatsuki members. She then had trained with Kakashi and Yamato to create a new jutsu. Found out Sasuke killed Orochimaru and Itachi. Then joined the Akatsuki going after another jinchuuriki name Killer Bee.

Then Pain had came and destroyed the village, Naruko had lost herself in the Kyuubi's chakra and almost became one with the Kyuubi, but her father's (Minato the fourth Hokage) chakra that was inn the seal had helped her come to her senses. She had defeated the six Pains and the talked to the real Pain, he had then used the Samsara of Heavenly Life to revive the dead villagers and ninja. Jiraiya's death had been hard on her. Danzo then became the sixth Hokage because Tsunade was in a coma from chakra depletion(Naruko's secret had burned in the tower when it had blew up in the attack and she didn't want to tell Danzo). Naruko then went to the Kage summit to ask the Raikage to spare Sasuke. Sasuke had come and killed Danzo.

Then Naruko went with Killer Bee to a village to train to control the Kyuubi chakra. It had went badly at first but then her mother's chakra had talked her through it. Then the fourth grate ninja war started but all the nations were united to defeat Madara Uchiha and his Zetsu army. Naruko had nearly died but they had won with the help of Sasuke and a reincarnated Orochimaru. Naruko and Sasuke fought and busted her left and his right hand. She had then forced him to return to the village (him and Sakura were currently dating). That had been a few years ago now she was starting her training to be Hokage. She was still pretending to be a man and had talked to Tsunade about if and when she could reveal she was a woman. They had come to the decision that she'd have to do it soon or she won't ever be able to do it.

Naruko sighed and wondered what Kurama (Kyuubi Had finally told her his name) thought of her revealing she was a woman. She remembered how much of an ass he use to be, She had been so determined to make him her friend, but he hadn't opened up to her till during the war. Now they were close best friends, even though he was a giant fox she was in love with him, but she hid her love(she knew she'd judge any guy she might like by Kyuubi standards). _'If he ever knew he'd flip out. He he he.'_

She sighed and stretched, then heard a pecking at her bedroom window. Naruko set up felling like she might have a fever and opened her window and grabbed the scroll from the messenger bird. She opened the scroll and read the summons to the Hokage tower. Naruko through the scroll away and walked into the bathroom. She looked at her male body in the mirror. She had grew to be five foot eleven, had broad shoulders, narrow hips, long arms and legs, and had defined muscle all over(when she had got back the village females kept getting her to ask them out). Naruko sighed and turned on the shower and got it. She washed her male body then switched back to her female body then washed again. She got out and dried her hair and body.

She looked in to the mirror at her female body. She was five foot two, her long blonde hair came to her thighs, her face was slimmer and more feminine, her cerulean eyes looked wider and outlined with thick lashes, her lips were plumper, her breasts were a size D and her slim waist came to wide hips and a rounded bottom, her legs were still long compared to her body, she had lean muscles, And her crude fox scar was still there. Naruko sighed and applied chakra to her seal. She spiked up her short blonde hair and brushed her teeth.

She went into her bedroom, got dressed into her black and orange outfit, and headed out. She walked slowly to the tower, and ignored the girls that tried to get her attention. _'I should have Granny Tsunade look at me to make sure this fever isn't serious,'_ All of a sudden she heard smelling behind her. She turned around and saw Kiba and Akamaru sniffing the ground at her feet. "Um, Kiba, what are you doing?" Kiba looked up at her and scratched the back of his head saying "Sorry Naruto, but me and Akamaru smell a female in heat and we couldn't help trying to find her." Akamaru barked happily. Naruko nodded and said "Oh okay. Well, happy hunting." They waved at each other and Naruko kept walking.

She reached the tower and was ushered into Tsunade's office. "Hey Granny, what are my lessons today?" Tsunade Looked up from her paper work and sighed. "We need to talk." She said as she gestured to a chair in front of her. Naruko set down and waited for Tsunade to finished. _'Oh no what did I do?'_ "I got a letter from the Kazekage and it looks like we're going to have to show everyone you're a woman now if we like it or not. Because according to him that what he just went through and what is about to happen to you will cause your chakra to sky rocket and plummet will cause you not to be able to hold your seal." Tsunade paused waiting for Naruko to understand but Naruko just waited for her to continue.

**"Uh-oh." **_"what?" _**"Nothing pay attention to Tsunade."** "Well, half way into his eighteenth year he went into heat be cause of the demon in him. He hadn't been able to get word to us till now cause it happened to him a month ago, and hasn't been able to leave his room. I suspect it should be happening to you soon so we need to put you some where safe. So I have a cabin set up for you to wait it out. I need you to choose a few people that I can send to stay at a cabin near by just in case you need anything." Tsunade waited for Naruko to erupt.

Naruko just sat there stunned. _'Wait WHAT?' "Kurama what is she talking about?" _**"Well, kit I've been meaning to tell you that you were about to go into heat and needed to talk to Tsunade about it but I was scared of your reaction so I kept putting it off." **_"Why? I needed to know if I'm going to be weak! When will i be in heat? What will it be like?"_** "When you're in heat you can't control your chakra, yes you'll be weak but you'll also have moments of Kyuubi strength, you might attack people, and you'll have urges." **_"What kind of URGES?" _**"You'll want to... uh... mate." **_"WHAT?! When?" _**"I don't wanna say." **_"WHEN KURAMA!?"_** "Now." **_"You're so dead."_

When Naruko came back into reality Tsunade was standing in front of her waving a hand in front of her face. Naruko looked up at her. "You okay Naru?" Tsunade asked looking concerned. "Granny, Kurama said I'm in heat now." Tsunade got a surprised look on her face then went to her desk and started writing saying "Naruko I need you to name four ninja that you trust to put on your safety team." Naruko nodded saying "Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, and Lee." Tsunade nodded and went to the door telling Shizune to summon them here.

Five minutes latter all four were there. _'I'm so nervous. I hope they won't be mad at me.' _Tsunade stood up and said "You four are to go on a month long protection mission. Naru here is about to go into a vulnerable for a month starting today, and the details of that he will tell you, but you all will be staying in a cabin close to the one Naru is staying in. Naruko?" Everyone looked to Naruko to explain what she would need from them. "Um, okay. This is what Kurama has told me. I'm going into heat and my chakra is going to fluctuate so I'm going to be weak and very strong at times. All I need you guys to do is protect me and protect me from others cause as I get hotter I could attack someone, and bring me food every week if you could... also since my chakra is getting low already so I won't be able to keep up the seal so I'm going to trust you with my darkest secret."

Sakura looked nervous and looked over at a calm Lee and Hinata and said "Are you sure Naruto cause you don't half to." Naruko nodded knowing that Sakura was just worried about them knowing. Naruko sighed as she stopped the chakra flowing to her seal. She could see it in their faces when she was her true self. Kakashi looked bored, Sakura looked mad, and Hinata and Lee looked happy. Sakura blew up saying "Seriously Naruto? This is no time for your sexy jutsu." Tsunade just sighed saying "Sakura this isn't the sexy jutsu this is the real Naru. Naruto was really born Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze."

Kakashi's eye widened, Sakura gasped, Hinata "Yay!", and Lee ran up to her hugging her and spinning saying "I am so happy you and be the youthful self you truly are." Naruko laughed asking him to put her down when Sakura blew up yelling "You're a girl and Lee and Hinata already knew it!" Lee set her down and Naruko nodded saying "Lee knew me before I got the seal and I don't know how Hinata found out." Naruko looked to Hinata to explain that. She looked down at her feet nervously. "W-well I-I-I was l-looking for N-Neji and I f-found him in t-training ground t-twelve close to training g-ground thirteen and he was w-w-watching something with his byakugan and I was curious so I-I-I used my byakugan and at first all I seen was Lee then I seen Naruto but then Naruto turned into Naruko and they started sparing."

Naruko nodded while Sakura was fuming. "Okay but why didn't you tell me?" Naruko just sighed saying "Cause until two years ago you didn't care to know me and by then it was to late to say." Sakura just shook her head then said "No it wasn't. you could have told me... Why do you even have to hide?" Naruko just looked sad. _'Should i tell them?'_ She looked around and saw the same question in everyone's eyes except Tsunade's and Lee's. She felt tired but said "I'll tell you, but first Granny Tsunade do you have some of my girl clothes here?" Tsunade nodded and went to her desk and pulled an orange and black bundle out and handed it to Naruko. Naruko nodded her thanks and walked into the office's private bathroom.

Naruko walked back out in an orange skirt that came down to mid thigh, a fishnet under shirt and a smaller version of Naruto's jacket that was zipped up half way, black ninja sandals that fit, and was finishing tying up her hair in high pig tails. Naruko looked around and seen Kakashi holding his nose (and what she could tell he was blushing), Sakura blushing but her eyebrow was twitching, and Lee and Hinata blushing. Lee smiled and said "Naru, it has been a while since I've seen you in your own clothes. You look very beautiful and quite youthful." Naruko blushed and smiled saying "Thank you big brother." Which everyone except Tsunade and Lee almost fell over at. Sakura coughed and crossed her arms waiting.

Naruko sighed and nodded. "I had to hide my gender cause the village hated me." She could see Sakura about to say "It couldn't have been that bad" , so she held up her hand and continued. "They use to yell at me, call me a monster, demon, whore, they beat me, they cut me, they abused me. After a bad run in with some drunks Gramps had this seal put on me, so they couldn't brake me." Naruko took a deep breath trying to not cry. **"Show them kit. So they can see a fraction of it." **Naruko nodded and lifted her shirt and jacket so they could see some of the scar on her hip.

She heard them gasp. She put down her shirt, fighting back tears saying "A-and the reason my voice sounds rough is cause it's damaged f-f-from..." Tsunade came over to Naruko shhhhing her and hugged her as she cried. Sakura and Hinata were crying silently and Kakashi was facing away from them looking out the window. Lee had tears streaming down his face and ran over to Naruko and grabbed her from Tsunade and hugged her wailing "Oh my youthful sister Naru, has had such a troubled past. Please cry no more for eye shall cry a river of tears in your name that will flow across all the nations." Naruko laughed a little at his declaration and reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Lee but I do not need all that." Lee blushed and smiled.

Naruko smiled back then stepped out of his arms. Sakura came over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry I made you explain that. But I still think you should have told me sooner, because your my best friend and I still care about you. Sigh. Why did you have to be so pretty and zip up your jacket." Sakura stepped back and smilled. Naruko smiled back then look over at Kakashi and walked over to him. She bowed saying "I wanted to thank you for saving me all those times when I was little. I haven't got the chance to thank you cause of my secret." Kakashi just smiled and said "No big deal, but I would have pegged you for a girl. You're not very lady like." Naruko's eye twitched but smiled back saying "It's okay Kakashi I'll just ignore that comment along with the thousand years of death jutsu as long as you ignore all the bath house and hot spring trips we've made. Okay?" Kakashi just nodded red faced.

Everyone in the room was red faced except Lee. "Aren't you the least bit embarrassed Lee?" asked Sakura. Lee looked confused saying "No why?" "Cause she saw you naked." Naruko laughed and said "He has nothing to be embarrassed about. He is called a beast for a reason." Then everyone blushed. Tsunade coughed and said "Okay here is a map to the cabins, grab enough clothes a food for a month and if you need to return to the village for anything so be it. You're all dismissed." They all left the office and Kakashi said "We'll meet at the north gate in one hour." They all nodded and went home to get their stuff.

**Hello my lovelies I hope you enjoyed. Yes this is a Kyuubi/Kurama X femNaru story. Sorry it's sorta summary-ish I just want to get in some back ground. It might take me a week or so for chapter two(I haven't thought of out to go from there), but I'll try to hurry my lovelies Please review I love to here ya'll opinions! 3 =^.^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Always together by love-kyuubi**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I hope you enjoy.**

**Talking: **"Is it hot in here?"

**Talking in head:**_"Why?!"_

**Thinking: **'_I'm burning up!_'

**Kyuubi talk: "I'm sorry."**

**Kyuubi thinking: '**_**Why does she have her clothes off?'**_

**Chapter 4**

Naruko was running through Konoha to get to the gate. If anyone would have been looking in her direction all they would have seen was a yellow, orange, and black blur. She reached the gate and stopped dead. Kakashi, Hinata, Lee, Sakura, and Sasuke were there. She quickly pulled the hood of her traveling cloak up over her head and pulled it tight around her, before Sasuke saw her. She walked up to Kakashi breathing hard _'Damn plummeting chakra.'_ and said "I'm ready when you are." Kakashi nodded and Sasuke glanced over at her hearing her lighter but coarse voice. She walked around Kakashi obstructing Sasuke's view. Kakashi looked down at her and smirked. "Alright Naru is here so say your goodbyes Sakuraaahhh."

Kakashi landed on his face after being kicked by Naruko. "Shut up Kakashi the hole village doesn't need to now yet until I'm better!" Naruko huffed and puffed from the excess chakra use. Sasuke walked up to her and looked down at her. "Naruto? Why are you hiding? Are using an henge?" She just sighed and said. "I'm hiding so people won't see me and no I'm not using a henge. Now just drop it." Sasuke arched an eyebrow then quickly pulled down her hood and got wide eyed. _'Seriously!' _She went to grab her hood to pull it back up but Sasuke had pulled the cloak from her.

Naruko looked up at him with a mad pout on her face. "Naruto why are you using your sexy jutsu?" She just bristled and tried to grab her cloak back. "I'm not I was born a girl you bastard now give it back before someone sees me." Sasuke held her cloak up out of her reach saying "Uh-hu I bet." Sasuke activated his sharingan to see through her henge but frowned when he didn't detect one. Without thinking he stuck his hand out and grabbed her left breast. His eyes widened and a trail of blood ran out of his nose. _'I'm going to kill him!' _**"Bastard Uchiha I'll kill you for touching my Naru!"**_ '?'_ Hinata blushed, Sakura was about to yell, and Kakashi and Lee were about to beat Sasuke to death when they heard "YOU BASTARD! YOU FILTHY PERVERT!" as Sasuke was thrown into the guard station.

Naruko walked over to him grabbed her cloak and was about to crush a certain part of him when Lee grabbed her saying "Sister you can't do that no matter how much he deserves it. He still needs to rebuild his clan, plus you'd hurt Sakura." Naruko stopped fighting and sighed. She put on her cloak and walked a few steps when she fell from exhaustion. Lee caught her and saw she was asleep. He lifted her up bridal style saying "Her chakra must be starting to plummet lower. I'll carry her and let her rest." Kakashi nodded and looked over to a bleeding Sasuke. He turned to Sakura and saw the struggle for her not to go to him. "Sakura take him to the hospital and explain to him why not to tell anything then meet back up with us latter."

Kakashi handed her a map to the cabins. Sakura nodded and walked over to the semi-conscious Sasuke. Kakashi looked over to Lee and a passed out Naruko and sighed over a hovering Hinata worried over if Naruko was really okay. "Okay lets get going." They headed out.

**THREE HOURS LATTER**

Naruko started to wake up. _'Why is it so hot?'_ Naruko opened her eyes and see she was in a bedroom and laying on a giant bed. _"Kurama where am I?"_** "You're at the cabin. You passed out after you used to much chakra beating that Uchiha bastard. Kakashi is in the other room making sure you're okay and the others are at the other cabin. Kit tell Kakashi you're okay now and to leave. Your chakra is about to spike and no one needs to be around you." **Naruko mentally nodded and got up on shaky legs. She walked into the living room and saw Kakashi sitting in a chair reading his Icha Icha Paradise. He looked up at her and eye smiled. "Ah so you're up. Are you okay?"

She nodded saying "I'm fine Kakashi you can go now." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her and motioned for her to sit in the chair beside him. Naruko sighed but did it. Kakashi got up and put away his book. He walked to in front of her and knelt down. "I just need to make sure you're okay before I leave." Naruko just nodded. Kakashi grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse. Naruko started to feel like she was starting to get hotter. **"Kit you need to get him to leave now."** "Kakashi I'm fine you should leave." Kakashi looked up at her an noticed her face was getting redder. "Naru do you have a fever?" She shook her head but Kakashi put his hand against her head. _'It's getting so hot I'm starting to fell an ache.'_ Kakashi brought his face closer to her and looked at her eyes noticing they were dilated. _'He's so close, maybe he can make the ache go away?' _"Kakashi I have an ache can you make it go away?" She heard a roar far off and scrunched her face in confusion.

Kakashi looked worriedly at her and said "If your hurting show me so I can help." Naruko's face got redder and grabbed his hand and brought it under her skirt. "I ache here Kashi. Make it go away make the pain go away." Kakashi's eyes widened felling her press his hands to her wet underwear. "U-uh Naru I don't think I can help with this. I'm going to go." Kakashi tried to pull his hand out of her grip but couldn't. She unzipped her jacket and he seen she was wearing nothing but her fishnet under shirt. Kakashi gulped at seeing her breast pressed against the shirt and seeing her hard swollen nipples begging to be touched. Naruko pressed his hand more firmly against her soaked underwear and moaned saying "Please Kashi I need you." Kakashi grunted then was propelled back with a major nose bleed.

He was laying on his back in the floor dazed hen he Naruko straddle him. He looked up at her as she pressed herself on his half hard length. He grunted and said "Naru we shouldn't be doing this." Naruko leaned down saying "But Kashi I need you." She pulled down his mask and pressed her lips to his. Kakashi's widened and he tried to push her shoulders. Naruko grabbed his wrists and held him down. Kakashi tried to move but couldn't. Naruko thrusted her tongue into his mouth and swirled her tongue around his. Kakashi tried to move again but Naruko then started to rub her wet core against his hard member, wetting his clothes as well. Naruko started mewling into the kiss as Kakashi tried to escape faster cause he knew this was wrong. _'Ah the ache lessens and increases doing this. It fells so good. I fell so hot!' _** "AAaahh Naruko! Stop! If you don't I'll have to take over cause I know you'll regret doing this."** Naruko was so far in her passion That she couldn't hear him.

Then she felt the heat increase so much it hurt. She raised up and screamed. She quickly got off Kakashi. Kakashi looked around dazed. He seen Naruko walk over to the bedroom door and turn around. Her eyes were red and she was glowing red slightly. **"Go Kakashi while I have her, and I will erase her memory of this is never mention it to anyone. Don't return unless need be."** With that She walked into the bathroom. Kakashi quickly stood up and grabbed his things and left. By the time he reached his cabin he was as clean and fresh as before the incident.

**Time lapse**

Naruko woke up shivering. She was in a cold bath. _'How did I get here?' _She got out of the huge bath and wrapped a fluffy towel around her. She went to the bedroom and pulled a XXL black shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and a pair if orange lace panties out to put on. Once she was dressed and went to the kitchen to find some fresh stir fry on the stove. She grabbed it and started eating. _"What happened Kurama?" _**"You woke up in the bed, came out, Kakashi checked to make sure you were okay, told you to take a cold bath to cool you down, then he left." **_"Oh okay." _Naruko finished eating and washed up. She turned out the lights and got under the comfy sheets. _"Night Kurama." _**"Night Kit." **

**Hello my lovelies! Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope so! Well It's almost 1am so I'm going to bed. Wanted to get this out to you guys fast. Please review! 3 =^.^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Always together by love-kyuubi**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I'm kind of on writting high. I hope you enjoy.**

**Talking: **"I'm melting!"

**Talking in head:**_"Please help me!"_

**Thinking: **'_I can't take it!_'

**Kyuubi talk: "I'll try."**

**Kyuubi thinking: '**_**I don't know what to do.'**_

**Chapter 5 **

Naruko had been at the cabin for two weeks now. Her heat would spike at least three times a day, and would only grow hotter each day. Sasuke had show'd up after the first week trying to apologize but her heat had spiked and Kyuubi took over and threw the boy out telling him not to come back. Naruko had been miffed at him for taking control but he said it was necessary. Naruko had just sighed and slipped into her usual cold bath when her heat spiked, but here lately she was feeling warmer and warmer in the bath. Naruko was standing in the kitchen deciding which ramen she wanted. She had just decided on the spicy shrimp when she started felling her temperature rise for the third time that day. Naruko sighed and walked to the bathroom to fill the bath up with cold water. _"Kurama how much hotter am I going to get? The bath last time was just bearable." _**"Just a little bit more, you are about to hit your peek. Then you should start to cool down." **She stepped into the bath and shivered but as her heat increased she started to love the chilled feeling.

A few minutes later she started to pant from her heat. She felt as if her might melt. Her skin tingled and felt super sensitive. The cool water against her skin gave her goosebumps, and made her nipples harden. Naruko whimpers form the water caressing her. She felt her heat increase between her legs and made her breasts fell swollen. A few more minutes and the water was getting hotter with it. She couldn't stand it. _'I have to get out or I might boil.'_ She jumped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked into the bedroom to lay on the bed with the fan on high. Kurama was in the forest in her minds cape that she had created for him instead of having his cell. He could feel and see what she was going threw (At this time their minds were connected and couldn't block the other if they wanted to. Not until the heat was over). _**'She is burning and I can do nothing to help her. I can handle the heat for it's in my nature to have it but she is suffering.'**_ He whimpered hearing his secret love suffer.

Naruko unwrapped herself felling like the towel was sealing the heat in her. She whimpered when the air brushed against her wet folds. Naruko wanted to touch herself but knew Kurama would be able to see her. The thought sent a shiver through body heating her more. She whimpered felling her juices flow onto the bed beneath her. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out, then the thought of _'If I did touch myself with him watching what would he do? Turn away, yell at me, or would he just watch me?' _ Naruko moaned as the Idea flooded her body with such intense heat her mind was dizzy, she was panting, and sweating.

She ran her hands up her legs and hips moaning slightly. She moved her hands up to her stomach to her large breast cupping them. She pretended it was Kurama as she messaged her boobs, then she brushed her nipples she moaned deeply. She rubbed her nipples then pinched them. She then licked her fingers and rubbed them over her nipple pretending they were his tongue. She moaned louder. Kurama was watching her from her mind and couldn't look away. He couldn't believe she was doing this with their connection in place.

Naruko slid one of her hands down her stomach and rubbed them over her lower lips. She pressed her fingers between her folds and rub herself wetting her fingers. She then rubbed over her little nub and moaned. She rubbed circles around it panting and thought of it being his hand instead of hers. She moaned louder as she rubbed side to side on the hood above her bundle of nerves. She arched her back finally flicking her fingers directly over the nub and cried out. She was so close but couldn't push herself over the edge. Naruko slid her fingers down to her entrance and rubbed around it and probed it with a finger. She pushed a finger into herself and moved it in and out while pressing the heel of her hand against her nub.

She was thrusting her hips up off the bed into her hand and crying out in pleasure. She added another finger to her love tunnel and moaned at the feeling of stretching. "Oooh Kurama! Aah!" _'I'm so close but I can't cum!' _Kurama was shocked to hear her moan his name and then heard her cry out in frustration and fall limp and unsatisfied. Kurama was hard from watching her and wanted o touch her, and after hearing his name from her lips like that he wanted to satisfy her even more. He slowly started pulling her into her minds cape.

Naruko had only closed her eyes for a moment when she opened them again she was in Kurama's forest in her mind. Naruko looked around for Kurama but didn't see him. She started to walk around a huge tree that she knew he used as a den. Her movement caused her to notice she was still naked. She quickly covered her breasts with one arm and placed her other hand over her crotch. **"Why so shy now Naru? You did just pleasure yourself in front of me." **Naruko looked around her for the giant fox but didn't see him. A movement to her right caught her eye. She saw a drop dead gorgeous man that looked as old as his mid twenties. He was at least six foot 3, shaggy reddish orange hair that reached to his shoulders, his red eyes stared at at her, he had a lean face, straight nose, his lips were so soft looking she wondered if they would feel like, he was wearing a red kimono with black leaves at the bottom, and it was open far enough that she could see the muscles underneath.

Naruko blushed and was about to ask the man who he was when he gave her a familiar look that she new meant 'don't be stupid'. "Kurama?" **"The one and only." **"B-but you're human." Kurama walked closer to her saying **"Yes and so are you. I'm just dressed." **She blushed and asked "Why did you pull me in here?" Kurama arched his brow and circled her. **"Well you were the one pleasuring yourself in front of me. Even said my name." **Naruko felt like pray being eyed by a predator. "T-that was the heat." Kurama came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. **"So it was the heat that made you think of me, to call out my name, and not you yourself?"** Naruko shivered felling him press against her. She could fell his throbbing need press against her back. "Maybe." He had leaned down so his chin was resting on her shoulder. **"Maybe? hmmm."** "Well what if I said it was me then what?"

**"Then I would take you into my den and pleasure you over and over again till you couldn't walk." **She moaned as he licked her neck. Naruko started panting and leaned against him. **"So was it you or your heat?" **Naruko could feel his smile against her and wondered what it looked like. She turned in his arms and looked up a him. Her mouth opened slightly seeing him smile. _'Oh my!'_ His smile was every naughty thing she knew she wanted but it held something else, love. She smiled back and leaned up on her toes, raising her arms up and pulling him down into a kiss.

Kurama was a little surprised but kissed her back. He moved his lips against hers then licked her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth for him and he slid it and rubbed his tongue against hers, coaxing hers into play with his. A growl rumbled in his chest at feeling her suck on his tongue. He ran his hands slowly down her hips and grabbed her butt. Naruko moaned into his lips as he kneaded her bum. _**'She's so soft, I must have her.'**_ He lifted her up and she wrapped legs around his hips, brushing her wetness against his hardness. They both moaned and Kurama kissed down her neck and bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder while walking to his den.

Naruko was moaning form him licking and biting her neck as he jumped up on his giant pillow and set her down. He undressed and laid beside her. When Naruko seen his naked body she blushed. _'How is that suppose to fit inside me? What is that eight inches?!'_ Kurama leaned in and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brushed her fingers through his hair. He growled at her and moved his hand up her stomach to grasp her breast. Naruko gasped and moaned as he fondled her breast. _'Oh it feels so good.'_ He circled her nipple, making it hard, then rubbed it. She arched her back and pulled back from his kiss. Kurama kissed and licked her neck. She moaned as he pinched her nipple. He moved his hand to the other breast giving it equal attention.

Kurama kissed down to her breast and starts licking it. Naruko moans louder moaning his name. He then proceeded to suck on her nipple. She cried out at the felling. he then went to the other nipple licking and sucking it too. _'I'm so close already.'_ She could feel his hand moving down her stomach towards her pussy. Just as he touched her wet lips, her bit her nipple making her come. Naruko came with a cry of his name and drenching his hand in her fluids.

Kurama leaned up and kissed her as he rubbed her lower lips. He pressed his fingers between her folds and started rubbing her clit. Naruko is moaning again in no time. Kurama ends the kiss and starts kissing down her body. He settles himself between her legs and rests his hands on her thighs. Naruko looks down at him and blushes at how he is looking at her pussy. When Kurama leans down and licks her pussy lips she falls back and moans. Kurama likes her taste, it was like cherries and cream. He licks again and and pushes his tongue between her folds. Naruko's hips buck as hi licks across her clit.

Kurama spreads her legs wider and starts licking in circles around her clit. Naruko is crying out his name as he continues. He then licks the clit with the flat of his tongue and then spreads her pussy lips open and places his lips around her clit and sucks. Naruko cums a second time. Kurama licks at her entrance then thrusts his tongue inside feeling her squeeze his tongue. Naruko felling his tongue inside her cums again. Kurama licks her clean then slips one finger in her as he starts licking her clit again. Naruko is panting and moaning feeling him lick her and felling his finger inside her. She is so wet that he soon adds a second the a third one stretching her. _**'Naruko is so hot inside.'**_ "Kurama aah please? I-I need yoooou. Please? Aah." Kurama leans his head up and looks into her eyes.

**"Are you sure?" **She nodded so Kurama removed his fingers and crawled back up her body. Kurama lined up his thick head to her small opening. He leaned forward and kissed her as he entered her. Her reached her virgin barrier and leaned up looking at her. **"I love you Naru. Be mine forever?"** Naruko looked surprised then her face turned red and she started crying. "I-I lo-love you too-o. Yes." Kurama smiled so big that Naruko thought he might hurt his face. Kurama kissed her again and thrusted into her all the way. Naruko cried out in pain but Kurama held still and kissed her till the pain passed.

After five minutes later she felt okay and moved a bit. She moaned at the feeling. Kurama kissed her again then leaned up and stared thrusting into her slowly. _**'God she's tight!'**_ Naruko was moaning and begging him to go faster. He sped up and growled at how good she felt. Naruko was lifting her hips to meet his when he hit a spot in her that made her scream. Kurama lifted her hips a bit and slowly rubbed that spot in her. She was moaning but also trying to make him move faster. "Please move faster. Ooh harder." Kurama gave her a wicked smile, then started grinding into her. She moaned louder but growled at him. He leaned forward and kissed her then started moving faster and hitting her spot harder.

Naruko was screaming it felt so good. Soon she was having her fourth orgasm. Naruko scratching down his back and her little pussy milking him, he came soon after, his tails showing up out of no where. After a few minutes of being stuck he pulled out of her and laid beside her. Kurama wrapped her in his arms and tails. Naruko hummed sleepily and said "I love you." Kurama kisses her and said **"I love you too."** They cuddled together and fell asleep.

**Hello lovelies! So how was this chapter? Was the sex scene good? Please review and let me know! Night all it's three am. You're all so awesome! 3 =^.^=**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, lovilies love-kyuubi here and I'm sorry this isn't a chapter I'm just letting ya'll know that I haven't forgotten y'all. It's just I got a job, got married, moved, then my computer broke on me so I had to get a new one. I know there is no excusing my absence, but I'm rewriting the chapter I was working on so hopefully it'll be up soon. I love y'all and thank you for your reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Always together by love-kyuubi**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Sorry, I took so long. Kinda had writers block and I had some personal issues to deal with. I hope you enjoy.**

**Talking: **"I love you."

**Thinking**_:'My heart is so full.'_

**Kyuubi talk: "I Love you too, Mate."**

**Kyuubi thinking: **_**'I always will forever.'**_

**Chapter 6**

A week and a half later Naruko was in the bath with her eyes shut and whimpering.** {MINDSCAPE} **Naruko was in Kurama's Forest running around panicked ; looking all around her. _'I have to keep running. I can feel him getting closer!' _Naruko saw a hole under a tree where a root had been uprooted. She quickly eased into it. It was just big enough to hide her. She heard footsteps coming and stopped breathing. She heard the footsteps approach then slow down to stop in front of the tree. She heard sniffing and then the footsteps took off. Naruko waited and when she didn't hear anything she crawled out. She looked around and didn't see anything.

She looked back to where the footsteps went then turned and started running in the opposite direction. She had got a few steps from the tree when she felt arms wrap around her. Before she could scream a hand covered her mouth. The one that had caught her whispered: **"Did you really think a little trick like that could fool me, Love**?" Naruko looked back at Kurama and shivered at the heat in his eyes. He smirked at her and moved his hand from her mouth down to the one around her waist. She smiled at him saying "Well, a girl can hope. Now what will you do with me now that you have me?" Kurama looked like he was thinking then smirked and said **"Maybe I should eat my pray now that I have it, or maybe I'll stuff you and keep you as a trophy? Oh I know I'll keep you as my pet. How would you like that Love? I could love you and play with you every day." **

Naruko leaned against him and rubbed her bottom against his hardening dick. "Hmmm, that does sound nice but I'd rather be your mate then your pet." Kurama stiffened and turned her around and looked straight into her eyes. **"Do you even know what you just asked for? **(He continued on without letting her answer) **You are asking me to change you into what I am, and being hated like I am. You are asking me to mark you as mine until the end of time, if I die you die if you die I die, and we will never be separated even in death we will always be one. If you choose this/me you are choosing to give up your dream. Is that what you really want?"**

Naruko looked at him for a second then nodded. "I don't care if people hate me, I'm used to that. I'm already Tsunade's successor so I'll be arraigned as Hokage and if the village doesn't want me? Tough luck for them. If they overthrow me then oh well it means they would never have respected me. I've always had you so keeping you forever doesn't sound bad, and being without you would scare me. I love you so I know that if you died I'd try and follow you. To be like you... Don't you think I'm sorta used to that with having your chakra in me? I truly love you and want to be with you forever." Kurama looked into her eyes trying to see if there was any doubt. When he didn't see any he smiled. **"Okay ,Love, go back to your conscious and go out to the woods and find a safe place. Then erect a privacy and protection barrier." **

Naruko nodded and faded into her body. She got out of the tube then put a silk robe on. She went to the window and looked out trying to see anyone and since her friends were watching the cabin. When she didn't feel them she opened the window and jumped out. She quickly ran into the woods and started searching for the right place. After about ten minutes she found a medium sized cave. She checked and made sure it was empty then made a fire. She quickly put up protection and privacy barriers. She laid down on a soft patch of moss and closed her eyes. **(MINDSCAPE) **Naruko opened her eyes and looked up at Kurama and smiled. He smiled back at her and pick Naruko up bridle style.

**"Alright Naru since you are so set on it, I'm going to 'mate' you. Then you will be mine forever." **Kurama kissed her as he walked them into his den. He set her on the king sized bed (Naruko had transformed his pillow into a bed after she slipped off the pillow one to many times in sleep). He slowly lifted her light white sundress from her. Kurama smiled finding her naked under it. He kissed her forehead and asked, **"Are you sure this is what you want to do**?" Naruko smiled, standing up, and kissed him. She ran her fingertips slowly down his chest as she kissed along his jaw and down his neck.

She played with the top of his pants and bit and licked his nipple. Kurama growled at her running his hands through her hair. Naruko slid down to her knees and kissed his stomach as she pushed down his pants. Kurama breathed deeply seeing her kiss his shaft, and said: **"Are you sure about that?" **Naruko Licked up his member and took the head into her mouth and hummed an 'hmm-hm'. He growled as she slowly bobbed her head down his length. She heard his lose his breath as she swirled her tongue against the tip as she came up.

She tried to fit as much of him as she could in her mouth, but what she couldn't she worked with her hands. She pulled the tip out of her mouth and licked it. She licked her way down his length and across his balls (which he kept hairless for some reason). She stroked him with one hand and cradled his balls with the other ; as she kissed and licked them. Kurama was panting watching her work on his length. She licked up the underside of his dick and swirled her tongue around his tip then flick her tongue on his slit. She started bobbing on him again then he pulled on her to stop she looked up at him. **"If you keep going I'll cum and I don't want to cum in your mouth." **

Naruko pouted as he pulled her up and onto the bed. Kurama steps out of his pants then crawled onto the bed between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her with so much love and passion that it took her breath away. He kissed across her jaw and down her neck as he rubbed his hands up and down her sides. He licked and bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder ; as he slid his hands up to her chest and played with them not touching her nipples. She was already squirming under him. He kissed across her collarbone and down to her chest. Naruko ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed all over her chest except her nipples. "Please, Rama don't tease me." Naruko pleaded. Kurama smiled then licked her right nipple slowly. Naruko moaned as he sucked on her nipple.

He let go of her nipple then blew on it. She moaned in frustration. **"Patience Naru I'm just making you build up chakra." **Naruko nodded then moaned as he licked her nipple again. He kissed over to her left nipple giving it the same attention ; as his hand glided down her side and down her thigh. He pulled her thigh up then pushed it flat against the bed so she was open to him. He leaned back up to kiss her ; as his hand rubbed up the inside of her thigh and brush his fingers over her nether lips. He growled at how wet she already felt. He held her hips down with his other hand as she tried to get more contact with his fingers then the light touches he was already giving her. He watched her face as he kissed his way down her body. _**'Damn, she's so beautiful.' **_As he reached the juncture of her thighs he spread them open more than spread her lips open to she her pink, wet folds.

She moaned in her throat when breathed on her sensitive folds. Kurama watched her as he rubbed his thumb over her weeping hole ; wetting his thumb then sliding it up to rub over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Naruko cried out at feeling him rub her clit. He licked his lips watching her juices spill out onto the bed. He leaned forward and licked around then inside her hole ; as he rubbed her clit. _**'Hmmm God she tastes like apples and honeysuckles.' **_He could feel Naruko grip his hair and push him firmly into her. He moved his thumb away so he could lick her clit. He was circling her bud as he slipped one finger into her pumping it in and out, then adding a second. He was flicking his tongue against her clit when he felt her about to come.

As he stopped and pulled his fingers out of her he heard her sob at her near orgasm. He lifted up and kissed her. **"On your hands and knees please Love." **Naruko nodded then rolled over onto her hands and knees. Kurama got in position behind her then slowly entered her. He started slow but hearing he cry out for more he quickened his pace. He could feel her pussy squeezing the life out of his dick he knew she was close. He leaned forward his chest against her back and moved her hair off one shoulder. He pushed roughly into her a few times then felt her cum pulling him with her. As she screamed out his name he sank his teeth into her collar bone and he spilled himself inside her. Naruko came a second time feeling his chakra enter her through his bite and from him emptying himself in her.

After he let go of her and licked the blood from her shoulder she slumped forward exhausted. Her butt was still in the air with him still in her. His member had swelled with their mating and he was stuck in her till he deflated. After ten minutes he was able to pull out then lay his sleeping mate down more comfortably. As he was about to kiss her he felt himself being pulled from her. He soon found himself stumbling in the cave. he turned to his mate and was greeted by a golden cocoon of golden chakra. Kurama sighed, then fabricated himself clothes out of his chakra. He sat down and waited for her to fully transform.

Naruko felt like she was on fire. She wanted to scream it hurt so bad, but the fire stroked her desire making her want to moan too. The pain and pleasure mixing together felt like she was being destroyed. She wanted to claw at her skin but she was paralyzed from all she was feeling. Slowly the pain eased away but the desire doubled. When the pain was finally gone she slowly opened her eyes and saw the sun shining outside the cave. She looked around and found Kurama leaning against the wall of the cave sleeping. Naruko crawled over to him and snuggled into his lap.

Kurama woke up with Naruko in his lap nuzzling his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the matting mark that said fox in kanji. Naruko gasped and purred his name. Kurama leaned back to look at his mate's new appearance. Her hair was a few inches longer and it was more golden than blonde, her skin had a coppery tint to its tanned hue, her whisker marks were darker, she was slightly curvier and all her baby fat was gone, she had cute golden fox ears on her head, her eyes were the same cerulean blue but have slitted pupils, and nine long golden tails protruding from her bottom. Kurama growled at her playfully and said: **"Naru you look as beautiful as you did before."** Naruko blushed and snuggled into him. "Thank you mate, and you look as handsome as ever if not more so with my new eyesight." she meekly said. Kurama smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. **"So mate, what will we do now that you are Biju like me? Shall we travel and live on our own or go back to your village and either get sealed or welcomed?"** Naruko sighed and grabbed on of his hands and played with his fingers. "I don't know Rama, but as long as I have you it doesn't matter."

Kurama smiled at her cheekily and said **"Are you sure you won't regret this? Me?" **Naruko looked up at him with all her love in her eyes and said "I will never regret this. Never regret you. I love you. Even if I'm forced to leave my home I'll always love you. No matter where we are, or where our life takes us." Kurama kissed her then rested his forehead against hers. **"I love you too Naru. Forever." **Naruok smiled her blinding smile and knew no matter where they were or where they ended up they would be happy.

And she was right. They tried the village first and at first everyone were skittish but with the help of her friends the village excepted them. She became the seventh Hokage, and her reign lasted twenty years. She and Kurama got married the human way and had three children (two girls, one boy). After she stepped down from Hokage she and Kurama traveled the nations. Naruko never regretted her decision. Cause her Love for Kurama will always be there. They were together forever.

End

**Hello my lovelies, Sorry this is so so soooo late. A bunch of stuff happened and lost the whole chapter, sooo had to rewrite it. I hope you all love it. I'll be writing a new store now. It might be another naruto story or another anime. Maybe even a TV show. It'll be a bit though but I guess I'll see you guys in the next one. Please review! Love you lovelies! =^.^=**


End file.
